<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Eyes, Beautiful... by bluesfortheredj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242859">Beautiful Eyes, Beautiful...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesfortheredj/pseuds/bluesfortheredj'>bluesfortheredj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great (Hulu 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grigor needs more love, Gwilym Lee - Freeform, I'm just trying to give Grigor what he deserves!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesfortheredj/pseuds/bluesfortheredj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grigor Dymov/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The women were chattering about someone, probably Catherine knowing them, but your attention was not focused on the group of people you were standing with at all, it was firmly fixed on the man who was currently staring right back at you, andeven though your eyes have to drift over the shoulder of his wife you can’t help but share a shy smile with Grigor. You’d been having sex with one another for a while but only ever when Georgina was with Peter, so you were shocked when Grigor then nods towards the door and subtly leaves the room to wait for you.</p><p>“Excuse me ladies,” you smile before exiting through the other door that was nearest to you.</p><p>Grigor stands a way down the hall and your small heels click quickly towards him as you hold your dress off of the floor, then you give him a questioning frown as you near his tall figure.</p><p>“Are you okay?” you ask as he reaches out for your waist and pulls you against him.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he grins, “all the better for seeing you.”</p><p>“Does George have plans to see Peter?”</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>He leans down and presses a long and slow kiss to your lips as your hands slide up his coat and around to the back of his neck, then he parts from your mouth with a giddy smile before tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. It wasn’t completely out of character for him as he was a very affectionate person to start with, but this was the first time seeing you while Georgina wasn’t actually with Peter and although you thought it odd, you tried not to look too deeply into it.</p><p>“Grigor,” you sigh as you place a hand to his cheek gently, “are you sure you’re well?”</p><p>“Better than ever!”</p><p>His arms wrap around your body tightly before kissing you again until you hear someone approaching you both, and then you stand casually looking at one another while they pass by behind you.</p><p>“Can I see you tonight?” Grigor asks.</p><p>“You can see me whenever,” you smile, “until then...” you take his hand and lead him down a small hallway where you stand facing one another beside a large cabinet so no one would be able to tell anyone’s there if they were to look down the corridor, then you drop to your knees.</p><p>“(Y/N), you don’t have t- oh my, oh my goodness,” Grigor groans as you hook his cock out of his pants and place it between your lips.</p><p>“What were you saying?” you ask with a smirk as you pull away.</p><p>“Nothing,” he breathes, “nothing at all. Please carry on.”</p><p>This was a purposely quick act, so you waste no time in getting into a fast rhythm as you move your head back and forth along his shaft, your tongue pressing against him before each hard suck, and the hand that sits around the base squeezes his girth intermittently while your other hand massages the sack that hangs behind.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” he cries out as his fingers lace their way through your hair, “fuck, fuck, fuck!”</p><p>You hum around his overly sensitive skin which sends shock waves through his unfortunately clothed body, and within a couple of minutes he’s spilling his seed over your tongue with a force like never before. You slide him out of your mouth, look up to see him staring down at you, then stick your tongue out to show him his handiwork before swallowing it, and he looks as though he’s about to come again as he tucks himself back inside his pants before helping you up like the gentleman he is.</p><p>“My god you do things to me no other has done before,” he sighs deeply, gripping onto your upper arms and resting his forehead against yours, “I have something for you tonight… something exciting.”</p><p>“Oh Grigor, I’m so looking forward to it,” you whisper delightedly.</p><p>The two of you make your way back to the main hallway before parting and walking back into the gathering through separate doors, and soon after you have to watch as Georgina takes his arm and escorts him back to their apartment. Your heart sinks at the sight now, you’d grown far too close to him through your sexual explorations with one another, and thinking of those two together causes your stomach to churn with jealousy. You decide to retire back to your own apartment early and lay in bed with a deep yearning to have Grigor all to yourself until you’re finally able to pull yourself together and change into your night gown, then sit on your windowsill looking out at the darkened sky.</p><p>“(Y/N),” Grigor whispers through your door eventually.</p><p>“Come in,” you call.</p><p>He looks over at the bed once he’s closed the door behind him then his eyes travel across the small room to see you sitting with your head pressed against the window and a wistful look upon your face.</p><p>“Is something troubling you?” he asks as he walks over to you.</p><p>“No,” you lie with a smile, “nothing at all.”</p><p>“May I take you to bed then?”</p><p>He extends his arm out and you take his hand gladly then he walks you towards the bed and sits you down on the edge.</p><p>“I’ve never actually done this before...” Grigor warns before he dives underneath your night gown and spreads your thighs, much to your confusion.</p><p>“Gri-GOR!” you gasp, ending his name with a shout as his warm, wet tongue licks its way up your slit.</p><p>You’d never felt anything like it in your life, it was better than sex by far, and the sensations that caused you to shiver were overwhelmingly arousing. His tongue continues to lap at you until he hits on that one sweet spot you’d discovered not long ago, and you writhe around on the bed as moan after moan escapes your mouth. You soon fail to keep yourself sitting up and collapse back onto the bed as your hands reach out to grab fistfuls of bedding either side of your body, and Grigor’s hands wander up to your stomach to keep you locked in place while he then begins to suck on the small nub.</p><p>“Oh my god!” you pant, “Grigor! Oh my-”</p><p>A moan joins in with the breath every time you exhale and you’re sure everyone can hear you by the time your thighs begin to shake either side of his head, then with one long pleasurable groan you release onto his lips and he dips his tongue inside you before reappearing from beneath your clothing with a glistening mouth and chin, and a very satisfied grin on his face.</p><p>“Come here,” you breathe heavily, and he crawls up next to you so you can wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss him deeply.</p><p>“I’ve never heard a woman make such noises,” he smiles, nudging his nose against yours, “especially not with my name falling from her pretty lips.”</p><p>“Oh, Grigor, I could not contain myself! I am completely spent after such an intense pleasure. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”</p><p>“It is only for you,” he whispers, “my tongue and my lips are yours and yours alone.”</p><p>“You know that isn’t true,” you sigh, “they’re Georgina’s.”</p><p>“Not like that they aren’t. I would never… not with her.”</p><p>You smile at him for saying such sweet things, but don’t allow yourself to believe him completely as you were far too in love with the man already, and as he gently strokes your cheek then presses a kiss to your forehead you let yourself briefly think how lovely it would be to wake up to him.</p><p>“I must go,” he sighs sadly, “but I fear I cannot hide how I feel for much longer.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” you frown, your fingers dancing slowly along his strong arm.</p><p>“I mean that I have been quite courteous towards George while I’ve been seeing you, even though she has not been with me, but I’m afraid that you have captured my heart and I simply cannot pretend for much longer.”</p><p>“Grigor,” you gulp lightly.</p><p>“Until tomorrow,” he smiles, kissing your lips and leaving a taste of yourself on them.</p><p>He wipes his mouth with his sleeve after getting up off the bed then exits the room in silence, only looking back for a moment with a tender smile gracing his lips, and once the door is closed you have to fan yourself with your hands at the words he’d just spoken. You fall asleep exactly where you are and when you wake you’re reminded of the conversation when you feel a tingle at the thought of his head underneath your night gown.</p><p>Your day is so dull compared to your nights with Grigor, and as you stand throwing balls onto the lawn outside along with the other ladies you can’t help but let your mind wander to what tonight might have in store for you. The men approach the tent with shotguns in hand from their shooting expedition and Grigor is quick to look over at you with a flushed hue to his otherwise pale cheeks. Georgina has her eyes on Peter and Grigor brushes his hand past yours as he walks by towards her. Peter talks about some art and science that it to be shown at the palace, but the words don’t sink in as you find yourself staring at Grigor’s back, and you’re quick to follow after the men depart.</p><p>“You are… so beautiful,” General Velementov slurs as you go to walk past him.</p><p>“I’m not Catherine,” you laugh, knowing his feelings for the Empress.</p><p>“I know! I know that! But you… a lady on her own… wouldn’t you like some company? You are so beautiful… it’s such a waste if no one were to fuck you,” he babbles through burps.</p><p>“There’s a compliment in there somewhere, I’m sure! Well, ladies can always fuck themselves, so it doesn’t really matter does it?”</p><p>“You should only ever… have someone fucking you. You’re too pretty to fuck yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you General, I will forever remember your kind words,” you chuckle as you continue to pass him by.</p><p>“I’ll do it!” he calls after you, “beautiful eyes, beautiful pussy!”</p><p>You laugh out loud as you continue down the hallway then as you turn a corner you see Grigor standing there with a grin on his face at overhearing your conversation.</p><p>“I had my face in it yesterday and I can definitely he’s not wrong,” he states.</p><p>“Stop!” you giggle, slapping his arm playfully.</p><p>“Are you going back to your apartment? May I escort you?”</p><p>“Yes to both,” you nod, linking your arm through his.</p><p>“What if I were to stay tonight?” he asks as you walk into the bedroom.</p><p>“What about Georgina?”</p><p>“She would find company in Peter, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Do you want to then?”</p><p>“I do,” he nods, “very much.”</p><p>“Then I would gladly have you to stay,” you smile.</p><p>“The problem is though...” he begins as he cuddles you close and presses his lips to your earlobe, “I may never want to leave...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up warmer than you’d ever felt before and it takes a few seconds to realise that it was due to Grigor having stayed the night with you; his broad naked torso pressed against your side with his arm draped over your stomach as his breath weaves between your strands of hair as he breathes lightly in his sleep. Happiness washes over your body at the feel of him cuddling you and you smile without even realising it as you gently place your hand on his strong forearm. A slight worry overcomes you at the thought of Georgina waking alone in their shared bed for the first time, but it soon fades as Grigor begins to stir with a sleepy smile to match yours as he opens his tired eyes to see you next to him.</p><p>“I was hoping I didn’t dream it,” he sighs happily as he tightens his grip around your body and snuggles further into your side.</p><p>“This is certainly quite real,” you grin as you turn your head towards him.</p><p>“May we stay like this all day?”</p><p>“What a beautiful day that would be!”</p><p>“We could eat whatever we wanted, make love throughout the day and night, and never let another soul past that door. Oh, (Y/N), can we?”</p><p>“Grigor,” you exhale sadly, “I wish we could, I really do… but you have somewhere else to be, and that somewhere is with your wife. My bones ache to be near you always yet I know you must always return to her, and each time you do my heart breaks a little more, but I cannot be selfish, I must let you go.”</p><p>He frowns as he leans up on his free arm and looks down at you with a stern expression as if he’s about to tell you off, “I need you to promise me you will never let me go, for my heart would shatter into a million pieces if you did, and life would simply not be worth living any more.”</p><p>“Grigor!” you gasp, “you mustn’t say such things.”</p><p>“Then I beg you, <em>do not let me go</em>.”</p><p>“I will not let you go, I promise,” you whisper quietly.</p><p>He breaks into a smile before leaning down and kissing your lips softly before deepening the kiss as he moves his body over yours beneath the covers. You surprise him by switching places quickly so that you’re now on top, then you leave a trail of kisses as you move down his body and disappear underneath the covers. Your lips press against his body teasingly, first over his nipples, then the middle of his torso and over his navel before he rips the covers off of you both so he can see exactly what you’re doing just as you kiss around his hips, moving from side to side as you leave small licks on his warm skin.</p><p>“Grigor!” a female voice calls through the door, “Grigor, I’m coming in!”</p><p>The door flies open just as you manage to grab the corner of the sheet and bring it up to cover both your naked bodies, and Georgina stands with her arms folded at the other side of the room, not even daring to come any nearer to you both.</p><p>“You need to come back to the apartment. We have things to discuss about the trip home and we must pack for this afternoon. I doubt we’ll be coming back here for a while, so you’d better hurry up and say your goodbyes,” she states flatly before turning on her heels and slamming the door on the way out.</p><p>“You’re leaving?!” you gasp, holding the sheet up against your body as you back away from him, “you’ve just made me promise to never let you go and yet you’re leaving me?!”</p><p>“(Y/N), please, let me explain, I...”</p><p>“No! There is no need for explanation Grigor, please just dress and leave.”</p><p>You shuffle to the side of the bed and let your legs hang over the edge as you feel the weight of his body leave the opposite side then you wrap the sheet around yourself as you try not to audibly cry at him leaving you after being fooled by all of the sweet words he had been lavishing upon you. Grigor moves around behind you as gets dressed and you hear his footsteps retreat to the door where they stop for a moment as he turns to look at your vulnerable frame covered by the sheet.</p><p>“Please (Y/N), it’s not what you think. Do not hate me, I beg you,” he says feebly.</p><p>“You have done too much begging today already,” you sob, “just go!”</p><p>Grigor inhales sharply in an attempt to keep himself from crying at the sight of you, then he quickly exits the room, shutting the door gently behind him and leaning against it for a few moments as he wills himself to walk away instead of running back inside to take you in his arms. He hears your sobs and then the sound of a glass breaking as you throw it against the wall in anger, and he knows that if he were to try and talk to you again it would only heighten your emotions instead of calming them, so he reluctantly peels himself from your door and trudges to his apartment.</p><p>“(Y/N)? What’s going on in there?!” Catherine asks after stopping at your room once she heard something break.</p><p>You answer the door in an awful mess and bow your head as soon as you see her worried face; you were closer to her than the other women here, and she had said how you were one of her only friends in the court as well, so you knew you could trust her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” you sob, “I’m in such a mess Catherine.”</p><p>“What is it?!” she gasps as she walks into your room and shuts the door behind her.</p><p>“It’s Grigor… he spent the night… everything was perfect…” you sniffle in between your words until a sob shakes your entire body, “and then Georgina came in… and they’re leaving! He begged me not to let him go… and he didn’t even tell me he was leaving!”</p><p>“Oh, (Y/N),” Catherine sighs as she places her arm around your quivering frame, “shh, it’s okay, I’m here.”</p><p>“I’m such a fool. Such a damn fool!”</p><p>“You’re not a fool. You’re a woman in love,” she whispers, “and women in love are stronger than they were before, don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>“Thank you,” you sniff, leaning into her embrace for a moment before standing to wipe your tears away, “I think I’m going to go for a walk. I need some air.”</p><p>“Would you like me to join you?”</p><p>“No, no, I’ve taken up enough of your time, I’ll be fine on my own. Thank you Catherine, you really are such a dear friend.”</p><p>“As you are to me,” she nods.</p><p>You watch her leave the room before changing into one of your finest dresses and striding confidently out of the palace to roam the gardens alone as you tried to gather your thoughts. You’d had a taste of what love could be like for you and you’d always be grateful for that, especially being as it was with Grigor who was such a good man at heart which was such a rare find, and you certainly couldn’t complain about the hours of pleasure he’d given you during your time as his lover; it was just a shame that it had to end, but all things must, and hopefully something better was coming your way instead. A bench lay ahead of you in between two perfectly manicured hedges and you head towards it for a birds eye view of the grand driveway that seemed to stretch on forever, then as you take a seat you spot a carriage, <em>the</em> carriage, that’s taking your love away with the oh so familiar sight of the woman in the red dress watching out of the window as the palace gets increasingly smaller the further they go.</p><p>“Goodbye Grigor,” you sigh, smoothing down the skirt of your dress idly.</p><p>The carriage eventually disappears from sight and you take a deep breath in before standing up and making your way back inside to a very different palace it seemed. There was no Georgina strolling about waiting for Peter to fuck her and there was certainly no Grigor to catch your eye and lead you away from the crowds of drunks.</p><p>“There she is!” General Velementov announces as you try to walk past quietly, “have you thought any more about my offer?”</p><p>“It is very tempting General, but I must decline.”</p><p>“That is such a shame, I’ve been dreaming of your wet lips every night this week,” he sighs sadly, “you need a man to satisfy you.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will find one eventually, but for now I must get back to my room and satisfy myself.”</p><p>“Do not put images in my head like that! Oh, it’s torture,” he whines.</p><p>“I apologise, I will not mention my nightly pleasures to you again.”</p><p>He groans as you scuttle away stifling a laugh, then begin to wonder if he would be better or worse than Peter in the fucking department. You laugh aloud at your own thought as you open the door to your room then gasp as your eyes land on a figure sitting on the edge of your bed, and you fall back against the wooden panelling with your hand clutched to your chest in shock.</p><p>“Grigor!” you breathe, “what are you doing here?!”</p><p>You were half relieved and half angry at him still, but you stay where you are while he rises slowly from the bed and makes his way towards you cautiously.</p><p>“I was never going to leave you,” he says softly as he stops at the arm chairs by the fire, stroking the top of one of them nervously as he wonders whether to continue approaching you, “this is what I was trying to explain earlier. Georgina purposely said that in front of you in a desperate attempt to make me change my mind and leave with her, as she knew it would upset you.”</p><p>You step quietly to meet him by the fire, your lips staying shut as you wait for him to speak again.</p><p>“I love you. With every part of my body and soul, if I have one, I love you. I feel as though I cannot breathe when we are apart and I meant every word I said earlier.”</p><p>He stays standing while you take a seat in one of the arm chairs then you gesture for him to sit in the one next to you and he moves around it slowly as if you were a frightened animal that could bolt at any moment. You reach out for his hand, his arm extending your way without any hesitation, and he grips your fingers tightly like he was never going to let go ever again.</p><p>“Do you believe me?” he asks with pleading eyes.</p><p>“I believe you,” you nod.</p><p>“She’s gone for good. We can live our lives together without worry.”</p><p>You stand up with your hand still clutched in his then move to sit on his lap as you allow a smile to finally tug at your lips, and when you lean in slowly for a kiss it feels as though you had been waiting your entire life for this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>